Mundo Ningen
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Una vida en el plano humano es fácil no? Con todas esas ventajas de las que la tecnologia nos llena. Pero para un youkai de fuego las cosas no son así. Y el Shampoo es un enemigo letal. Junto con algunas costumbres de los ningen.


**Mundo ningen**.

Hola! Aquí un trabajo de mi envergadura. Ojalá y a alguien le guste. Una historia con las cosas que encuentro interesantes de mi vida patética de un humano. ¿El resultado? Ahí lo tienen.

Había llegado dando saltos entre los árboles del ningenkai, y todo para llegar a casa de ese zorro estúpido y darme cuenta de que no estaba. Hn, era molestó, pero que mas podía hacer al respecto?

En una ocasión kurama me dijo que si él llegase a buscarlo, y estuviese en la escuela, podía pasar y ponerme cómodo. Pues su patético colegio absorbía gran parte se su tiempo. Precisamente por ello detestaba el Ningen. Todas esas normas y cosas que tienen que hacer para vivir. Y por los demonios del Makai como se estafan! Cobrándose cuotas unos a otros. No es que lo supiera por experiencia, primero muerto a vivir el aquella locura. Sino que kurama me lo había contado. Una llamada hipoteca, Orta cuenta de luz, de agua… mil cosas por saldar en el mundo de los humanos.

No entiendo como es que puede soportarlo. Atado a todas esas normas patéticas. Aunque, mas ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? Claro, detestando todo eso, paseándome por las calles y enfermándome con su comportamiento neandertal.

Le preguntaría a kurama cuando llegase.

Después de todo, es un zorro astuto, según le visto. Aunque lo astuto no le quitaba lo estúpido! Es decir… era un fastidio, me molestaba con sus costumbres ningen, y sus bromas llenas de sarcasmo e ironía, pero…¿por que no terminaba de molestarme?

Tal vez algún día lo sepa…

Entré a la casa zorro, o choza kitsune como debería de llamarle.

Había una notita en la cama, que llamó mi atención. Llamándome a leerlo. No era curiosidad! Simplemente, me gusta estar informado.

Tenía un programa, un listado de …. Cosas ningen. A la cabeza de todo pude leer lo que era "Festival de la cultura, las ciencias y las artes "

Hn, era extraño. Pero le arrojé sin consideración alguna. ¿A mí que más me da lo que pueda ser esa porquería ningen?

Decidí ponerme cómodo y esperar al zorro. Y empecé a aburrirme, no tenía mucho que hacer en esa patética casita ningen. Aunque... no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta. ¿Cómo podía? Es decir, yo nunca tuve una casa. Y mucho menos en le ningenkai! Toda esa tecnología, artefactos y cachivaches de manufactura humana. Vale, esas cosas no hacían otra cosa que no hacerles la vida más sencilla. Tenían ese llamado teléfono que les ahorraba la molestia y el tiempo de viajar largas distancias para comunicarse. Su patética computadora que le ahorraba la molestia de escribir y cansar sus dedos. Un tal micro ondas ´ en el que cocinaba su comida. ¡Que ya compraba empaquetada y prácticamente cocinada! No podían tener una vida más fácil.

Me tumbé en su cama, cómoda y suave. Siempre con el presente aroma herbal del zorro. Sin darme cuenta comencé a moverme por toda ésta en un intento por encontrar una posición mas cómoda. Terminé con la mirada clavada en el techo, los brazos extendidos perezosamente en todo lo ancho de la cama mientras mis piernas hacia arriba recargadas en la pared. Bastante... relajante, debo decir. Pero sentí un estorboso artefacto a mis espaldas. Hn, que inconveniente.

"Su estúpido control remoto"

Esa tontería con la que podía sintonizar un canal de televisión ´ sin necesidad de levantarse de su cama y moverse. ¿Qué otra tontería tenían en el mundo humano para ahorrarse trabajo?

Decidí explorar esa caja negra, averiguar que es lo que encuentran tan interesante en ella.

Presioné todos los botones, nada ocurrió sino hasta que presioné uno mas grande y color rojo que la hizo vivir.

En esa caja me topé con unos ningen en medio de una situación complicada e incomoda.

Una hembra humana había llegado estúpidamente hasta un parque Ningen. La tarada tenía una patética expresión de felicidad en la cara, claro hasta que se topó con una pareja en el sitio. Un macho y una hembra besándose y acariciándose. Supuse había hecho algo reprobable cuando la primera humana gritó furiosa y abalanzó contra el hombre reclamándole su estancia con la otra chica.

"Una estupidez"

De verlo me sentí patético. Decidí presionar otro botoncillo en búsqueda de algo decente. En un sitio promocionaban algún otro artefacto que aseguraban limpiaría de cualquier mancha tu alfombra, incluso petróleo crudo. Mas tonterías. ¿qué haría semejante cosa en una casa humana y mas aun en la alfombra?

Una búsqueda y análisis rápidos de esa caja negra. Desde humanos compitiendo unos con otros en un concurso de preguntas inútiles, hasta unos dibujitos de osos y conejos rozados matándose en medio de una situación estúpida e inocente /les suena Happy Tree Friends////

Hasta que algo atrajo mi atención.

Había dos amigos sentados uno junto al otro frente al lago. La plateada luz de la luna les hacía compañía. Uno de ellos cuestiono al otro si le apreciaba, algo acerca de problemas con su familia y que le hacia falta un demuestre de afecto bla bla. Sus problemas ningen me eran indiferentes, hasta que el otro le abrazó tratando de consolarlo. "_Soy tu amigo, sabes que me importas y sabes que siempre será así. Pero si te hace falta algo de cariño yo te lo daré_" Murmuró al chico acongojado.

Esa situación me izo pensar en algo.

¿Desde cuando un amigo hacía esas cosas? Es decir, yo siempre le hablaba a Kurama del mejor modo posible. Y él siempre me correspondía con una sonrisa... que me hace pensar que nada en mi vida está mal... Como el chico de la caja! Le ayudaba a su amigo a olvidar esos malos momentos. Pero ente Kurama y yo nunca hubo abrazos... ¿Pero que...? ¿QUÉ HACÍA YO PREGUNTÁNDOME ALGO ASÍ? No era que deseare contacto con el zorro, ni mucho menos, pero... por que me venían a la cabeza esas preguntas!

Tonta caja ningen! Lo único que hacía era confundir a las personas. O al menos a mí! Ya furioso arrojé el remoto a un lado sin importarme que se llegase a dañarse, como toda esa tecnología que pareciere que tendrías que tratarla como si fuera de cristal.

Todo eso era muy molesto, y estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Joder, y lo peor del caso era que sin Kurama me estaba volviendo completamente loco en esa choza. ... ¿Un momento? ¿Sin Kurama? ¿Eso que me importaba? La presencia del kistune me era tan importante? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda con la mera pregunta... No, era ridículo. Una tontería. ¿No?

Escuché al estúpido timbre, ese que kurama tanto insistía en que yo usara, gritar. Diciéndome que había alguien "llamando" a la puerta.

Dudé un momento en hacerlo, es decir verificar quien estaba a las afueras de la residencia del zorro. Pero ese sonido me pedía los nervios en punta, que insistía e insistía en llamar. Una ningen estaba en el pórtico con un sonrojo en las mejillas que pude notar aun desde las alturas de la ventana en la que me encontraba apoyado ahora.

Tocaba y seguía tocando. El timbre gritaba y gemía... ¡No podía mas!

Bajé tan rápido como pude a abrir la choza y ver de una vez por todas que era lo que quería esa ningen.

"¿Qué quieres? " Pregunte sin cortesía alguna. Abriendo la puerta y asomando a penas un ojo con soberbia.

"Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Está Shuichi en casa? Tengo... " Abrazó un sobre que no había yo visto antes. Rosado y cursi. Un sonrojo subió por sus mejillas antes de terminar avergonzada " ... muy importante que decirle."

Su incertidumbre me turbó un momento. ¿Qué coño? Y esa miradita tonta y suplicante me enfermaba.

"No está" en tono asesino "Y cuando regrese no lo sé " Anticipé su pregunta en un segundo. Ella quería saberlo todo, su hora de arribo y eso.

"¿Pero donde está? "

"No lose. "

"¿Te dijo para donde iba? ¿Quien eres? ¿Su hermano, o un primo talvez? " Pregunto curiosa. Quien era? Un detective. Nada de eso tenía que importarle.

Esas cosas ningen simplemente me iban a enfermar. Y esa en especial estaba turbándome los nervios. Puso cara triste, como si se viniera a bajo su existencia en sí.

"No te incumbe, ningen." Espeté sin inhibiciones. La ningen me veía como si fuera a morir o algo así. Titubeó un momento murmuró algo que no pude entender, pues se había cubierto la boca al hablar.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"Que si podrías entregarle algo por m-mi..." Murmuró. Poniéndose todavía más roja.

No quería soportarla por mas tiempo. Y si era la única forma de que se fuera...

"Hn, vale "

"Gracias, eres un amor " Me dijo saltando de arriba a bajo como idiota.

"No soy nada de eso " Traté de tranquilizarme, deseaba tanto matarla por llamarme así. Pero el Reiki lo prohíbe... "Y si vuelves a llamarme así te carbonizo "

Me miró aturdida, supongo pensó que estaba loco. Lo que menos me importaba era lo que esa ningen pudiese pensar, claro si es que tenia el cerebro para hacerlo.

"...Ehh como digas, chico. Te lo encargo mucho... de verdad. " Me alcanzó el sobre a través de la puerta "Y podrías decirle que me llame cuando llegue y termine de leerlo... Por favor... " Pude notar que en sus ojos había una patética suplica.

"No, que haga lo que quiera. Si llama es por que quiere, no por que lo ordenes." No tengo mucha paciencia con los ningen. Ni modales tampoco.

"Ahhh bueno... " Su cara demostraba lo mismo que el mío: Desprecio por quien tenía enfrente.

Pero a pesar de eso, interrumpió mi intento por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, colocando un pié entre la puerta. Y no dudó en hacer una pregunta a aún con la mirada acecina que le di.

"Una cosa... ¿eres alguien cercano a Minamio-san? "

"No te incumbe"

"Supongo que sí, pues estás en su casa como si fuese tuya "Comentó con ironía "O eres alguien cercano, o eres un ladrón."

Bueno, si era tan lista y supuestamente podía predecir tal hecho, ¿para que preguntar? La miré con odio, y ella devolviéndomelo. Diablos! Matar esta prohibido en el reiki...

"Interpretaré tu silencio..." Añadió "... como un sí"

"¿Puedes interpretar? Es mas de lo que me esperaba." Refunfuñé de nuevo tratando de cerrar.

" Aguarda! Lo siento " Su disculpa más falsa que nada. Hipócritas ningen. "Comenzamos con el pié izquierdo, soy Hiromi, y quería preguntarte algo."

Me mantuve en silencio. No perdería mi aliento con una ningen, y mucho menos como ella. ¿Por qué no todas eran como la anciana Genkai?

Ella interpretó- de nuevo- mi silencio como una confirmación, pero más bien era una burla. Sarcasmo y nada más.

"Tu, siendo un amigo, o primo, o vecino, o compañero, o hermano, o tío, de Shuichi, debes conocerlo bien... Y... bueno yo..." Otro rojo subía por sus mejillas mientras hablaba. Patética. "Quería saber s-si... sabes que tipo de chicas l-le gustan" Se libró de esa pregunta confinada en su garganta.

"Eso no me interesa" Le informé con mal humor "Ni a ti tampoco debería "

Inmediatamente después cerré la puerta en su cara aprovechando lo confundida que la había dejado mi respuesta.

Ne, al fin se había ido, o de menos ya no la tenía enfrente de mi.

Un olor extraño llegó a mi nariz. Era empalagoso, demasiado dulce como para que pudiese aguantarlo. Estaba muy cerca de mi, irritantemente cerca. Olfateé el sobre que la ningen me dio para kurama. ¡Era esa basura! Tenía aquel fétido olor a dulces baratos.

Supuse que si a mí me llegaba a marear, a kurama también y en mayores proporciones. Tenía que deshacerme de él, aunque eso significaría tirar aquella nota estúpida y privar al zorro de eso que la ningen deseaba transmitirle.

Ahora si que tenía un dilema.

Tararlo o no.

Orta olfateada a esa cosa me obligó a tomar una decisión: Tararla por la ventana y cerrarla.

Pero tenía que asegurarme de que lo que fuese a desaparecer por cometer el terrible pecado de molestar mi nariz no fuese importante. Como esos recibos que el tal ´ cartero ´ traía de vez encuando.

Traía una hoja rosada y escritura color blanco. Un grabado de corazones todo alrededor de ella, y mas de ese penetrante aroma.

Me encontré leyéndola con sumo interés... ¿por qué?

_Shuichi-san: _

_He estado pensando mucho en ti últimamente, y sabes? He llegado a la conclusión _la ningen y sus estúpidas conclusiones _ de que te quiero..._

¿Qué coños...?

_Si. Y me decidí a dejar de engañar mi corazón! ¡A aceptar el hecho de que estoy creciendo y ahora ya no soy una niña, sino una mujer!_

_Todo esto te lo digo no para que me consideres tonta y patética como todas las demás chicas que te asedian en clases. _ Había mas de ellas? Y ella hablando de personas fastidiosas _ Yo soy diferente, por que yo te amo... Shuichi... mi todo..._

_Y quiero... no, ¡necesito saberlo! Saber si tu también a mí. _... Eso es imposible, no kurama, el es muy especial...

_De verdad lo siento, pero ya no puedo vivir sin ti. Perdóname por amarte... se que no debería, pero ya lo he intentado._

_Con cariño, y mas que nada amor, me despido de ti, querido mío. _

_Piensa en lo que te he dicho, y por favor... perdóname por quererte. _

_Att:_

_Hiromi. . Por siempre tuya._

En cuanto asimilé tooda esa mierda, me llené de... furia? Claro que lo era! Pero no entendí como o porque me enfadaba eso, debería sentirme enfermo por la cursilería y eso, pero nada... era rabia. ¿Era por la ningen y todas esas tonterías que le había escrito a m... Kurama?

A pesar que era una tontería el hecho de cuestionarme semejantes cosas, no pude evitar el pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento… Un estúpido zorro sonriéndome encantadoramente, esas miradas que solo compartía conmigo. Y me llegaron ganas de verle… que manifestara esa expresión para mi y nadie más.

Agité la cabeza, tratando de mandar al infiero esas ideas y deseos estúpidos. No tenía ganas de salir de su casa para buscarle, simplemente sería absurdo. Además que estaba seguro que tendría que llegar tarde o temprano aquí.

No más de esas ideas triviales.

¿Qué haría con es nota? Por lo que acababa de leer, esa una estupidez. A nadie le gusta perder su tiempo en cosas como estas así que decidí librarme de ella.

Si era una grosería no me importaba, solo deseaba alejar el aroma y las tonterías de la ningen.

La arrojé por la ventana, justo en las rosas del jardín de kurama.

No más de ese penetrante olor. Ya iría de nuevo a la habitación del zorro para relajarme, que era a lo que había venido, pero otro sonido humano me detuvo. No era el timbre de su casa, era otro de esos artefactos. Rastreé el sínodo de la sala de estar, venía del teléfono.

¿Quien era yo? Su sirviente? Estaba harto de interrupciones humanas. No contestaría a ese llamado. Además… podría ser otra de esas humanas buscando a kurama…

" Hola. Soy Shuichi Minamino, por el momento no puedo atenderte pero deja tu nombre y número y yo me comunicaré de nuevo con tigo. Adiós!" Salió la voz de kurama del teléfono. Desconcertándome un poco. Y como podía hablarme?

" Kurama?... estás ahí.." Pregunte acercándome al teléfono.

Otra voz, la de su madre salió del mismo sitio. " Hijo, lamento no haberme podido comunicar antes contigo, pero estaba en una junta muy importante. De cualquier modo voy para tu escuela, ¡No me perdería tu actuación por masa en el mundo! Te busco hijo, adiós."

… Ehh no podía comprender lo que había pasado. Ni tampoco quise hacerlo. No me importaba como o porque estaban esas voces en el teléfono. Aunque había mencionado algo curioso… ¿Qué hacía kurama en su escuela ningen un sábado? Más trabajos y cosas que insistía en hacer aquel kitsune.

Como ya no había mas interrupciones, pude llegar de nuevo a la planta alta del complejo que era su casa.

Pasé otro tiempo mas viendo la caja negra del zorro, aburrida y tediosa.

Pronto ya estaba bostezándome y a punto de dormir. Pero no podía hacerlo, estaba aburrido pero no quería estarle todavía mas.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba bastante sudado y sucio. No podía mantenerme así, simplemente era incómodo. En el makai no me preocupo por cosas como estas, pero aquí es diferente. Hay que estar decente para salir a las calles que aun no había explorado del todo, sin que los humanos te miren con desprecio.

Decidí que me daría un baño. No era tan mala idea, después de todo, talvez cuando kurama regresare insistiría en salir a comer uno de esos helados. Como generalmente me invitaba el zorro. Y no querría que me ordenase tomar un baño. No me gustan las ordenes… aunque las peticiones de kurama resultaban no tan… desagradables.

Me dirigí al baño. El blanco y ordenado lugar con la tina enorme y regadera. O como yo la llamo, cascada miniatura. Un enorme espejo sobre el lavamanos y un montón de toallas rojas y blancas al lado. Ordenadas de mayor a menor tamaño. Era una locura toda esa organización de parte de kurama.

Pronto me quité toda la ropa que amontoné en el cesto al lado de la tina. Giré la piedra metálica que dejó salir el agua que llenaría la tina. Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Las comodidades del ningenkai. Pero sentía que algo seguía faltándome…

Cuando la tina estuvo llena me metí sin preocupaciones en ella. Algo caliente… pero nada para mi. Un ligero aumento de la temperatura y nada mas. Nada si comparamos las llamas de mí kokuryuuha. Cada músculo mío se libró de tensiones y dolores pasados. Como si se disolvieran en el agua. Una botella con líquido transparente atrajo mi atención. ¡No siendo curiosidad, tomé esta e incluso le di una olfateada rápida. Olía a frutas, o un peculiar perfume que era atrayente –no como el de la ningen enamorada y estúpida- y me recordó a kurama.

De tras de la botella habían algunas cosas escritas en idioma ningen. "_Aplicar sobre el cabello húmedo y masajear el cuero cabelludo por unos minutos. Enjuagar con abundante agua." _

Como supuse que debería de hacer lo que las instrucciones ningen habían dicho, coloqué un poco de eso en las palmas de mis manos. Lo esparcí por todo mi cabello como lo recomendaban, tallé y froté.

Pronto y de la nada, había una gran cantidad de espuma en mi cabeza, tanta que mi cabello se veía prácticamente blanco. Un poco de esa espuma entró en contacto con mis ojos.

"Auch! Duele.."¡¡ Esa porquería ningen si que dolía! Irritó mis ojos de una manera terrible, impidiéndome la visión. Los ningen si que saben como construir armas de destrucción letal! Mas terribles que cualquier otra de sus armas humanas era ese maldito líquido. Si alguien en batalla hubiese usado esto en mi contra , hubiese sido derrotado en un instante.

Desesperado intenté enjuagar eso de mi. Abrí la regadera para facilitar la acción. Pasé mis manos por mis irritados ojos, tratando de quitarme ese dolor. Pero nada servía.

Talle mis ojos, tratando de conseguir una mejor visión de lo que había a mi alrededor. Busqué una cura en la botella de esa arma letal que kurama guardaba en su baño. ¿Cómo era que podía usar semejante cosa sobre de sí sin ser agredido por esta? Habían unas pequeñas letras en el envase. " _Evite el contacto con los ojos" _Genial, vaya hora me entero " _Si eso ocurre, enjuagar con abundante agua fría_…" Eso fue lo primero que hice, no soy idiota y no funcionó, idiotas ningen _" ..Y si las molestias continúan consulte a su medico." _

Muy bien, las molestias continuaban. Pero yo no conocía a otro médico que no fuese Shigure, pero él ya había muerto. El síquico de nombre doctor ´ pero nadie sabía donde andaba el idiota. Lo mas cercano a un doctor en lo que podía pensar era en Kurama. Con sus locas plantas y eso. Vale, ayudaba a todos con ellas, incluso a mí y alguno que otro humano.

Prácticamente a ciegas busqué una toalla al lado, me sequé de una vez y me puse mi ropa. Obviamente iría por kurama, no querría quedar ciego por culpa de sus venenos ningen. Y como iban las cosas no tardaría mucho. ((Claro, eso no pasa en la vida))

Al menos sabía donde encontrarlo. Su colegio ningen, por lo que escuche en el teléfono. Tallé mis ojos una ultima ves antes de salir casi a ciegas rombo a la escuela del zorro.

Un alivio que pudiese sentir su youki para rastrearlo. De saltos rápidos llegue a su colegio.

Y detecté su poder dentro de un complejo mas grande, un auditorio, pero no tan grande como el que se utilizó en el torneo de unificación del Makai. También habían mas ningen dentro, eso explicaba la ausencia de ellos pareándose de aquí y allá. Sobre el sitio encontré una ventana abierta. Y no dudé en entrar por ella, necesitaba ver a kurama cuanto antes o podría…quedar ciego. Me escabullí sin llamar lar la atención de otros en el sitio.

Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que alcanzaba a ver con los ojos entrecerrados como iba, a excepción de unas pocas que alumbraban una plataforma alta.

Me sobresalté cuando escuche la voz de kurama hablar en medio del silencio, extraño considerando que los ningen en muchedumbre tienden a hacer mas ruido que cuando están solos.

" Oh, Julieta. Me habéis abandonado de una manera cruel y sanguinaria. Privándome de vuestra celestial sonrisa y delirante sabor " Le hablaba a una humana tendida sobre un lecho con rosas, las cuales noté a eran suyas, fácil de adivinar por el único aroma que kurama les otorgaba. ¿ Pero que hacía diciendo eso? También noté que traía ropas extrañas.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa rabia… la misma que la ningen que había ido a su casa me hizo padecer. ¿O era culpa de kurama?

" Y si es el camino que he de tomas para estar con vos…" Volvió a decir, ahora sacando un frasquito de su capa roja. " Está buen para mí. Porque la muerte es preferible a no estar con tigo, Julieta mía. Solo permíteme probar tus labios por última vez…"

¿Qué demonios? El estúpido zorro se inclinó lentamente sobre la humana, que parecía dormida. A pesar de la distancia y considerando que estaba a punto de quedar ciego, noté como fruncía los labios para…. No. Imposible.

" ¡¡KURAMA! "

Unas terribles ganas de golpearle me llegaron. Y aunque talvez no llegue hasta él para matarlo, no pude evitar librar algo de poder en el sitio. Llamas negras salieron de mis manos sin que pidiese evitarlo. O tal vez no lo quería… Deseaba intervenir el esa tontería.

"Hiei…" Murmuró parándose de sus locas acciones, al darse cuenta que algunas llamas negras casi tostaban a algunos hombres en la parte trasera del sitio.

"¡Un incendio! ¡Corran! "

"¡Mamà! ¡Fuego!"

"¡Con calma, usen las salidas de emergencia!"

Los humanos entraron en pánico. Y corrían rumbo a la salida del lugar, no queriendo morir en el auditorio. La humana que estaba con kurama despertó aterrada y salió corriendo y gritando algo de que era demasiado linda para morir.

Pronto el lugar estaba vació, claro a excepción de kurama que estaba parado justo en medio de la plataforma, todavía con la luz blanca sobre él, haciéndolo destacar entre la penumbra. Lo peor de todo era esa expresión es su rostro, una sonrisa amplia y sus ojos verdes chispeantes observándome. Tallé mis ojos de nuevo, se me aclaró un poco la visión y noté un sonrojo por sus mejillas.

Un calor me recorrió de pies a cabeza, y parecía detenerse mas en mis mejillas. E incuso maldije interiormente cuándo con esa expresión le encontré terriblemente atractivo….

" Hiei, que haces aquí? " Me preguntó con una sonrisa aun mas grande en los labios.

¿Pero que demo…? Salí corriendo del lugar, sin contestar su pregunta. No deseaba verlo… ¡Pero por otro lado si que deseaba verlo! Mierda, todo era tan complicado.

Pero todavía no veía muy claramente, y recordé que si no acudía a kurama, quedaría ciego. Eso era algo que no quería.

Y como sentí el ki de kurama siguiéndome de cerca, decidí aguardarlo debajo de un árbol en lo profundo de un parque cercano a su escuela.

No había notado cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, y noté que la tarde ya estaba cayendo al horizonte.

Matizando el cielo de naranja y rojo, mientras unas estrellas ya asomaban su luz en el firmamento.

"Conque aquí estas ,Hiei." Murmuró una voz calma al lado mío, sentándose su dueño del otro lado del tronco.

"Hn, eso no te importa… ah.." No pude evitar tallar de nuevo mis ojos. A cada segundo que pasaba estaba seguro que quedaría ciego.

" ¿Qué es eso? " Pregunto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y haciéndome encararlo. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, y ….Orta vez ese calor en mí cara."Hiei, tienes los ojos sumamente rojos. Que has…?"

"Nada." Aseguré apartándome de él y sus malditas y suaves manos.

Kurama no se creyó nada, y volvió a tomarme ente sus manos y acariciando sutilmente mis parpados. Sin darme cuenta ya tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de sus caricias… se habían vuelto amenazante mente adictivas.

"Eso me pasó una vez cuando tomé un poco de shampoo y entro en contacto con mis ojos" Me aseguró llamándome de nuevo a la realidad "Déjame ayudarte o te dolerá todo el día"

"No hace falta"

"Claro que sí"

"He dicho que no"

" Entonces a que has venido, " Peguntó curioso y juguetón " si no es a pedirme ayuda.?"

Le miré con odio mientras el sacaba un pañuelo de esa estúpida ropa y empapaba con algo de agua de una botella de la cual iba bebiendo.

" Ahora permíteme…"

En instante sentí el frío pañuelo limpiar mis parpados, pero eso no era lo que me había calmado… eran las manos de kurama, los cuidados que tenía con migo.

La delicadeza con la que me trataba lejos de molestarme me gustaba mucho. No habría permitido a cualquier otra persona que hiciere esto por mi.

Ni que él lo hiciere por cualquier otro…

" Kurama…" le llamé con calma " ¿Por qué estabas haciendo eso con aquella ningen?" Libré esa pregunta de mi garganta de una buena vez.

"¿Quieres saber? " Peguntó dejando de sostener mi cara, dejándome abrir los ojos de nuevo. " Ya no duele?"

"No, y responde a la pregunta que te hice, idiota. "

" te importa…?"

No respondí sino que bajé la mirada, deseando no encontrarme con sus ojos de nuevo. Le di un "Hn" como respuesta. Un maldito sí a mi manera.

No valía de nada renegar eso que estuvo presente siempre en mí. OK sabía ya que se maldito zorro me importaba mas de lo que era sano o necesario, pero nada podía hacer ya para ocultármelo. Los celos son enemigos poderosos… mas que ese shampoo, de los peores enemigos en mi vida.

" Bien… yo…. Estaba actuando…"

¿Qué tontería era esa?

"Aclárate, zorro."

" Era parte de una obra, un proyecto de clase. ¿Por qué la pregunta? " Murmuró divertido, jugando con migo. Eso no lo iba a permitir. Me levanté de mi sitio furioso. Nadie me hacía eso.

" Me largo." Gruñí.

"Hiei… no me dejes, por favor." Suplicó tomando mi mano y jalándome a su lado. No me resistí y le dejé que me llevara. Envolvió con sus brazos mi cuerpo acercándome a él. Me acurruqué en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba mi cabello son una mano y la otra me mantenía por la espalda.

"Sabes, Hiei, no me gustan esas obras tan románticas. " Susurró en mi oído mientas me separaba para verle a los ojos … cautivándome.

" ¿No te gustan?" Demonios, kurama era tan impredecible.

"Nop, y sabes por que?"

Cada una de sus locuras debería molestarme. Y aun mas sus rodeos e intrincados juegos. Me odié por no hacerlo ,odiarlo y librarme la necesidad que había hecho crecer en mi.

"No tengo ni idea"

" Pues…. Porque hacía falta algo en ese lugar para hacerlo perfecto.." Sus esmeraldas se toparon con migo, y pude detectar un doble sentido en esa frase y en esa mirada.

Me llamó con un dedo, yo siendo tan estúpido me acerqué a él. Hipnotizado por sus facciones delicadas. Labios rojizos y húmedos y el sedoso cortinaje caer por sus hombros. Me arrodillé frente a él para verle cara a cara. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para lo que yo supuse en ese momento que iba a decirme.

Pero envés de eso, salió con otra acción la cual yo no esperaba.

En un rápido movimiento puso sus labios sobre los míos, y dejándome en el suelo con él sobre de mí en una placentera emoción. Su sabor era increíble, sofisticado como nunca soñé hubiere en el universo, el makai o el ningenkai, el reiki o cualquier otra dimensión. Y era para mí. Lo saboreaba yo y nadie mas.

Me armé de valor y permití que mi lengua saboreara cada rincón de su boca, él no me puso resistencia, abriendo ligeramente la apertura de sus labios.

El mundo se cayó al olvido, ya no había nada mas en el mundo que no fuésemos kurama y yo en medio de la calidez de nuestras emociones. Luche para mantener el control de mis acciones y de mis pulmones que estaban a punto de reventar por aire.

Al final nada pudimos hacer para evitarlo, y nos separamos de golpe y jadeando un poco de oxigeno.

Eso he me había dejado mareado, y era extraño que por primera vez en mi vida eso no me molestare en nada.

El zorro tenía una linda sonrisa en los labios, ahora húmedos por el beso ente los dos. Me aseguré de mantener facciones indiferentes en mi cara, aunque se que era imposible a causa del maldito mar de emoción en mi interior.

"Esto que significa?" Pregunté frío… o al menos aparentando.

" Lo que hacía falta pasa ser perfecto…. Para cumplir con mis deseos y hacerlo inolvidable. Para hacerlo… romántico. Me hacías falta tu"

" Eso creo…" Muy bien,. Pero eso no me había dejado satisfecho.

"Kurama, promete que no volverás a actuar en esas obras ningen" Dije casi en un susurro, uno que pudo ser perfectamente escuchado por kurama considerando la corta distancia a la que estábamos y la expresión de asombro en él cuando terminé de hablar.

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados, antes de abrirlos de nuevo y susurrar en mi oído. " No temas, Hiei, de cualquier modo la época de festivales ha terminado. " Se rió un poco antes de terminar de hablar en tono burlón " Para lastima mía… Me encanta verte celoso"

" No fueron celos"

"Claro que no…. ¡Fueron súper celos!"

Ese Kurama terriblemente ególatra.

"Patético, kurama. Tan idiota…."

" No importa…"

Un maltito silencio llenó el aire. Y justo cuando iba a reprocharle de nuevo su infinita estupidez selló sus labios con los míos. Haciéndome callar. Me pregunté que si así iba reaccionar cada vez que fuese a insultarlo, lo haría mas a menudo.

Tanto como yo quisiere.

Y cuando decidí dar un vistazo rápido al mundo a nuestro alrededor, la noche ya había caído. Y la pateada luz de la luna nos iluminaba con sutileza.

Y una conocida humana pasaba casi a nuestro lado y miraba confundida. La misma humana de la tarde… la del olor a dulce. La misma de la nota…

Me olvidé de ella y cubrí a mi zorro con mi cuerpo, ocultándolo de todos. Guardándolo para mí. Concentrándome en saborearlo de nuevo, ahora con calma, disfrutando cada sutil cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo y boca.

" No mas obras ningen… "

"Muy buen. Por la seguridad de los humanos, Hiei,"

" Y nada de sobres rosados" Comenté riendo, al notar que la humana ya no estaba ahí.

"¿Sobres rosados?"

No mas preguntas estúpidas. Le hice callar del mismo modo que él a mí. Y nos dejamos ir de nuevo a la nada. Donde solo éramos kurama y yo. En medio del ningenkai. Pasaría algo mas de tiempo en este lugar. Solo para adaptarme a él, después de todo, tendía que hacerlo. Para estar con mi zorro. Y entrenarme aquí para vencer al estúpido Shampoo.

Tal ves kurama algún día comparta su secreto con migo.

Huhhh terminé! Espero les guste. M he hecho este fic escuchando unas cancioncitas. "Wild Wind" para ser exactos. Si alguien conoce como inspirarse con música… avíseme -

Youko Hikari.


End file.
